<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Харрасмент by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588817">Харрасмент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вашей маме невестка не нужна?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sigrun Eide/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Харрасмент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эмиль вышел в общую комнату, одной рукой вытряхивая капельки из волос, а другой застегивая штаны, и замер на полпути, наткнувшись на взгляд Сигрюн.</p>
<p>– Украду я тебя, пацан, – мурлыкнула она.</p>
<p>– Обещали же Лалли, – буркнул Эмиль, продолжая возиться с пуговицей. Пальцы не слушались.</p>
<p>– Лалли, – проворковала она, обшаривая торс Эмиля жадными глазами, – я для другого украду.</p>
<p>Эмиль вздрогнул и бочком-бочком пошел к себе. Оставаться наедине с боссом, когда та явно не в себе, ему не улыбалось.</p>
<p class="part_brake">***</p>
<p>По заднице он получил в следующий раз. Всей ладонью, с оттяжечкой. Сигрюн ухмылялась.</p>
<p>– За что? – взвыл он.</p>
<p>– А ты решил, я тебя воспитывать взялась? – изумилась Сигрюн.</p>
<p>– Вы за что-то странное взялись, – осторожно начал Эмиль, потирая ушибленное место.</p>
<p>– Что странного? – фыркнула Сигрюн. – Как я должна ходить мимо такой славной попки?</p>
<p>– Черт побери, – пискнул было Эмиль, но мысль развить ему не дали: вошел Рейнир, поморгал глазами за замершую парочку и осторожно попытался достать из-за Эмиля чашку.</p>
<p class="part_brake">***</p>
<p>Когда он стоял, глядя в окно, а его обхватили за плечи сзади, прижимаясь бюстом, он не выдержал.</p>
<p>– Сигрюн, – начал он медленно, – если я с вами пересплю, вы от меня отстанете?</p>
<p>– Нет, – но руки разжались, за спиной затопало – Сигрюн пошла к столику. – Хороший чистильщик всегда нужен.</p>
<p>– Но, – добавила она, ковыряясь в печенье, – мысль интересная.</p>
<p class="part_brake">***</p>
<p>Эмилю потребовалось изрядно собраться с духом, чтоб постучать.</p>
<p>– Входите! – привычно рявкнул из-за двери голос Сигрюн.</p>
<p>Как он соскучился по этой ее интонации.</p>
<p>Но стоило ему открыть дверь, как голос ее снова изменился.</p>
<p>– Проходи, красавчик, – проворковала она, наливая ему стакан из темной бутылки. – Выпей со мной.</p>
<p>– Да я и так согласен, – развел руками Эмиль.</p>
<p>– Пей, кому говорят, – фыркнула Сигрюн. – От дармового пойла, вояка, отказывается, а.</p>
<p>Эмиль выпил.</p>
<p>Потом еще.</p>
<p>Потом он лежал у Сигрюн на мягонькой груди и жаловался на дурака-историка.</p>
<p>Потом он выпил еще и оказался без свитера.</p>
<p>Потом добавил, и с Сигрюн слетела блузка.</p>
<p>Эта тенденция ему понравилась, и он хлебнул еще. Минус футболка, и воздух холодит кожу.</p>
<p>Еще – и Сигрюн расстегнула лифчик, и круглая высокая грудь с крупными желтоватыми сосками показалась на свет. Соски затвердели на глазах, с удовольствием отметил про себя Эмиль.</p>
<p>К последнему носку его уже ощутимо шатало. Он стягивал его медленно-медленно, смутно думая, что Сигрюн может и терпение потерять.</p>
<p>– Эх, молодежь! – вздохнула она, подхватила Эмиля под мышку (прижав боком к мягкой груди, порадовался Эмиль) и потащила к кровати.</p>
<p>– Можешь хоть что? – спросила она, положив Эмиля на хрусткую простыню и проводя кончиком крепкого ногтя вокруг эмилевой мошонки. Член Эмиля, немного поколебавшись, поднялся.</p>
<p>– Отличненько! – воодушевилась Сигрюн и перекинула через Эмиля свою красивую сильную стройную ногу.</p>
<p>Она наклонилась к его шее, впилась мощным поцелуем, пососала край ключицы, лизнула посередь груди, протиснулась пальцами между его ягодицами и простыней, сжала пару раз, гладя кончиком пальца. Эмиль дернулся было вверх, но она поднялась, пригвоздив его бедрами к койке. Двинулась немного вперед, покрывая член Эмиля горячей влагой, провела пальцем по щеке.</p>
<p>– Вот как хочешь, украду!</p>
<p>– Воруйте, – разнеженно пробормотал Эмиль. – Делайте что хотите.</p>
<p>Она чуть приподнялась, пропуская свою руку, пробежалась пальцами по члену, погладила головку. И вдруг легко перекинулась вперед, вставая на колени, залезла за изголовье.</p>
<p>Эмиль счастливо любовался болтающимися перед глазами уже не такими округлыми, но очевидно мягкими грудями.</p>
<p>– Вот! – Сигрюн вернулась на место, и на лицо Эмиля – раскрасневшееся, видно – пахнуло холодом. Цепкие пальцы снова пробежали по члену, натягивая презерватив, и Эмиль почувствовал, как заныло в паху.</p>
<p>Сигрюн снова привстала, ухватив член Эмиля у основания, направляя его неспешно – слишком, слишком неспешно – в горячее узкое нутро.</p>
<p>После первого толчка Эмиль коротко застонал, откинув голову. Что было потом – помнилось смутно, только вдруг поднявшаяся волна жара, обдавшая с головой, и влага, растекающаяся под резинкой.</p>
<p>Потом он лежал, разморенный, и смотрел сквозь прищур, как Сигрюн деловито собирает свои вещи по комнате.</p>
<p>– Если надо ответить кому, – сказала она, натягивая штаны обратно, – скажешь, что со мной трахаешься. И не соврешь ведь.</p>
<p>– А…</p>
<p>– Не, без продолжения. Ну, перепихнулись по пьяни, с кем не бывает. Ничего серьезного, правда.</p>
<p>– Но…</p>
<p>– Спи уже. Завтра пакуем вещи. Корабль не будет ждать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>